gifted_individuals_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank McGee
Frank McGee (Nur) was a decorated police officer for the NYPD for nearly three decades before the city of Attilan blew up over the Hudson River, releasing Terrigen Mist over the entire area. McGee was one of the humans who became encased in a cocoon and underwent metamorphosis. After breaking out of his shell, McGee noticed a change in himself as his eyes began to illuminate a bright yellow color. Despite trying to return to his normal life, he was forced into early retirement and his wife soon left him. McGee ended up making his way to New Attilan's bazaar for sanctuary when he met Auran, a member of the Inhuman Royal Guard. Learning of his ability and experience as a police officer, Auran and McGee became partners. After stopping a sale of fake Terrigen Crystals, the pair were summoned to the Inhuman palace by Queen Medusa and tasked with the job of locating her husband. McGee and Auran's search led them to a nightclub where they started to search for clues about the King's whereabouts. Due to Auran's abilities, they were able to locate Black Bolt. As McGee removed his gun, Maximus forced Black Bolt to use his abilities to blow up the side of the building they were standing in. Although McGee survived, Auran did not; McGee became the legal guardian of Auran's daughters, Irelle and Treste. Relatives *Irelle (legal ward) *Treste (legal ward) Abilities Special abilities Photokinetic projection: McGee is a Nuhuman who possesses the ability to project powerful blinding glares of light from his eyes. So far, he is capable of controlling the level of illumination he projects and the distance/width of his beams. *''Photographic memorization:'' McGee can use his powers to 'photograph' his surroundings into his mind. He can then view scenes from different angles and zoom on any part if needed, even when he is not in that scene anymore. *''Optic blasts:'' McGee is able to concentrate the energy from his eyes into a high-impact force with enough potency to punch through demons. *''Calming light:'' His powers can produce a calm, soothing effect on others depending on the pulsation of light from his eyes. Natural abilities Detective skill: McGee is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Interrogation: Due to his experience and training as a police officer, he has an extensive knowledge of interrogation methods. Equipment Sunglasses: Ordinarily, McGee wears a pair of sunglasses to obscure his constantly active power, eventually having them modified to feed two siphoning cables into his pistols, thereby channeling and magnifying his abilities through them at the cost of severe eyestrain. Refraction lens: McGee once made use of a magnifying glass made by a Nuhuman with silicon abilities in order to focus the light he projects into scattered lasers. Weapons Attilan pistols: McGee possesses advanced laser pistols which are accomodated to all the veteran police forces of the Inhuman local law enforcement of New Attilan. He recently had them modified to channel his illuminating gaze through them via his sunglasses, increasing their striking and blasting power. Category:Nuhumans